


[Podfic] Inhabit Every Feeling

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [31]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Everyone Thinks They're Together, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: It's one thing for your parents you don't see that often to think you're dating your friend. It's another for the brother you live with to think that too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attendtothebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attendtothebones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inhabit Every Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066418) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 



> Recorded as a party favor for attendtothebones for #ITPE2016.
> 
> Thanks to hapakitsune for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by rscreighton.

| 

## Inhabit Every Feeling

  


**Author:** hapakitsune  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Hockey RPF  
  
**Pairing:** Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** It's one thing for your parents you don't see that often to think you're dating your friend. It's another for the brother you live with to think that too.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Inhabit%20Every%20Feeling.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2066418) | **Wordcount:** 8541  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Inhabit%20Every%20Feeling.mp3) | **Size:** 50 MB | **Duration:** 0:54:28  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bHockey%20RPF%5d%20Inhabit%20Every%20Feeling.m4b) | **Size:** 26 MB| **Duration:** 0:54:28  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
